Reflejos
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: -Te has preguntado como nos vemos juntos? -No, se que somos una pareja muy linda -Yo si. -Mira el reflejo -Los reflejos son simplemente imagenes distorsionadas -de verdad? -sí... solo se puede ver bien con los ojos sin reflejarse en algun sitio -me da igual como nos veamos si estas a mi lado... -te quiero -y yo


**Bueno aqui viene un Shadamy, espero que a los que sean fans sonamys no les desagrade. Yo soy sonamy, pero un shadamy de vez en cuando.. no viene mal. Empezemos.**

**Sonic: esperamos que os guste, ¬¬ ya te vale Noah**

**Noah: ya anda el otro celoso! eso te pasa por "rechazarla"**

**Sonic: si ala, ala Empezemos**

**Noah: si pero antes. Este one-shot va dedicado a mi amiga Alexis, espero que te guste. Con cariño.**

**Sonic: no me gusta ¬¬ bueno, empezemos**

**Noah: ay mi erizo celosin!**

**Sonic: EMPEZEMOS DIJE!**

* * *

**Edades:**

**Sonic: 17, Noah: 19, Knuckles: 22, Rouge: 21, Shadow: 18, Amy: 16, Cream: 12, Tails: 14**

* * *

**_Sumary_**

**__****-Te has preguntado como nos vemos juntos? +No, se que somos una pareja muy linda -Yo si. +Mira el reflejo -Los reflejos son simplemente imagenes distorsionadas +de verdad? -sí... solo se puede ver bien con los ojso sin reflejarse en algun sitio +me da igual como nos veamos si estas a mi lado... -te quiero +y yo**

* * *

**Reflejos**

Estaba sentada en el parque, con los ojos cerrados, no entendía mucho como Shadow, al que muchos trataban de emo, amargado, depresivo y malvado, había estado ahí, con ella, haciéndola reír, haciendo que sus sentimientos por el erizo azul, conocido como el héroe de Mobius, de nombre Sonic, cuya única preocupación era correr.

No se explicaba en 5 años lo que había echo con Sonic, lo hizo en una tarde con Shadow, sorprendente. No se esperaba que Shadow, pudiese ser comprensivo, quiero decir, siempre había sido tan distante con todos, por que con ella era diferente. Los últimos rayos de sol, golpearon su cara con debilidad, Amy siguió con su vista en su regazo.

-Es muy tarde, no deberías estar por aquí- añadió una voz a su espalda.

Amy giro su cara para ver quien le había hablado. Cuando lo vio, vio que era un erizo negro, con las púas medio rojas y esos ojos de color sangre que por alguna razón le encantaban.

-Shadow?- pregunto al verle ahí a estas horas -Que haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto sin responder a la pregunta que anteriormente el erizo le había echo.

-Eso es lo mismo que te he preguntado a ti, Rose- respondió para sentarse a su lado.

Shadow observaba a la eriza, quien simplemente elevo su vista a aquel anochecer.

-Pues solo quería pensar- respondió para girarse a ver al erizo negro.

-Y en que pensabas?- pregunto elevando una ceja en forma de confusión.

-En el...- musito para de nuevo apartar las miradas.

-Y por que pensabas en ese faker?- pregunto para mirarla de nuevo.

Amy no correspondió a esa mirada y siguió hasta el infinito.

-Me pregunto... si le sigo queriendo?-

Shadow no se creia lo que oía, ella había dicho que no sabia si le seguía queriendo, a Sonic, eso debía ser un sueño extraño, Amy quien había pedido matrimonio a Sonic en incontables ocasiones y había perseguido hasta hace apenas unos días, se preguntaba si le seguía queriendo.

-Rose... ¿dudas de tu amor por el?- pregunto Shadow -Te ha dicho algo tal vez que te molestará?

-No, no, no!- respondio rapidamente. -El no me ha echo nada, es solo que creo que he cambiado en este tiempo que he pasado contigo... Shadow-

-Y eso es malo?

-No tonto, creo que es bueno... aunque he decidido cambiar.

**~0~0~**

_Unos días despues..._**  
**

Sonic descansaba bajo la sombra de un arbol, estaba descansando pues estos dias habia sido agotador.

-SONIIIIIIIIIIIIC!- exclamo una voz suave pero un poco chillona a la vez.

Sonic se sobresalto un poco, pues no le habia visitado durante unos dias.

-Eh? Amy?- pregunto medio adormilado, se incorporo y la vio, un poco arreglada demas, no... una cita, penso, cuando iba a salir corriendo esta le detuvo.

-Espero quiero hablar, no es de citas, no es de bodas, no es de compromiso, es una charla sincera, nada mas necesito confesarte algo, hablar contigo, saber tu opinion saber que piensas. Porfavor-

Sonic la miro y asintio, se sento, y toco el suelo para que ella se sentara ella lo hizo.

-Bien, quiero hablar contigo. De tus sentimientos, hacia mi. Se sincero porfavor.

-Amy... ya sabes que eres como una hermana para mi.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto la eriza rosa.

-Si, porfavor no te enfades... no quiero verte mal-

Sonic la miro y ella le sonrei, tenia un aspecto mas maduro, sus puas rizadas, sus shorts blancos con esa camisa naranja con topos blancos y unas sandalias, hacia calorcito y era una ropa fresca.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya... no siento lo mismo, estos dias he estado viendo a alguien y me ha echo sentir algo que nunca senti, creo que de verdad me gustaria estar con el...

-Enserio? Que bien Emii, pero si te hace daño se las vera conmigo!- amenazo el erizo azul.

-JAJAJAAJAJJAA, de acuerdo, y si es enserio- contesto la chica con una sonrisa, a la que Sonic correspondio.

-Y quien es?-

Amy se ruborizo mucho y tapo su cara para ocultar su rubor.

-Venga Emii, confia en mi. Yo no dire nada- le guiño un ojo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno... me gusta Shadow...- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-enserio?- Pregunto el erizo azul mirandola seriamente.

-Si...- se ruborizo mas.

-ESO ES GENIAL EMII!- grito Sonic abrazandola. -Y el te corresponde?-

-No lo se... pero... hoy se lo dire- dijo ella un poco desconfiada.

-Pero... no te engancharas verdad?

-Enganch... ah, no he decidido, cambiar, y lo estoy haciendo, no se me siento mas madura y agusto conmigo mismo, nose... me veo mas... adulta, incluso he mantenido una conversacion contigo, increible ajjajaja.-

-Si- sonrio Sonic -Estas cambiada y me alegro. Ahora armate de valor y diselo.

**(Noah: AMY CON MI SHADOW, BUENO PUES YO ME QUEDO CON SU SONIC, VAMOS HOMBRE)**

-y tu, dile ya a Noah que te gusta, no soy tonta, se nota que te gusta de verdad- reconocio Amy levantandose.

Sonic se ruborizo un poco y se levanto y la miro.

-Gracias Emii, crees que aceptara?-

-Claro que si! ella tambien te pone ojitos, hoy sera nuestro dia de ser valientes!-

Sonic asintio y abrazo a Amy.

-Adios Emii, voy a ver a Noah!-

Y dicho esto se desvanecio. Amy siguio andando y se fue a su "cita o quedada" con Shadow.

**~0~0~**

Amy llego al parque y con una sonrisa empezo a recorrerlo con la mirada, y alli estaba, el erizo negro de vetas rojas, esperandola, con su seriedad y esos ojos rojos que le encantaban y la volvian loca.

Se acerco, reteniendo las ganas de saltar a sus brazos y besarle y ser la Amy obsesiva de siempre, se acerco despacio y le toco un hombro.

-Hola Amy- respondio, ahora habian cogido muchisima confianza y la llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-Hola Shad- incluso ella le habia puesto mote.

-Quieres algo para tomar?

-SI, un helado que te parece?- pregunto Amy con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Vale- dijo el sacando dinero para dos helados -Pago yo-

-QUE?- protesto - tu pagaste ayer. hoy me toca a mi!- Replico la eriza rosa.

-No, hoy estamos en una "cita" asi que es correcto que el chico pague o no?- arqueo una ceja, haciendo ruborizar mucho a Amy.

-Bueno... um...- dijo ella aun muy ruborizada.

-Vamos- agarro su mano y la llevo hasta el heladero.

-Que helado quieres?- pregunto el erizo negro.

-Um... vainilla- dijo ella aun manteniendo agarrada la mano de Shadow, que nervios le entraron a Amy pero se sentia muy comoda con su mano agarrada a la de el.

-Un helado de vainilla y uno de chocolate por favor- Pidio Shadow.

El heladero asintio y empezo a prepararlos, cuando los helados estuvieron listos, entrego a cada uno su helado, Shadow pago.

-Valla, que buena pareja hacen-

-que?- Grito Amy muy ruborizada.

-Gracias señor, ahora mi pareja y yo, nos vamos, adios- y sonrio y se llevo aun de la mano a Amy.

-Pa-pareja?- pregunto mientras seguian andando.

-Si, queria decirte algo- Shadow paro.

Y Amy hizo lo mismo mirandole aun con el helado sin empezar.

-Amy, yo te quiero, se que tu quieres al faker pero... quisiera que...- Shadow no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar pues Amy tiro el helado y abrazo a Shadow besandole.

Increible, Shadow la queria tambien, las lagrimas salian de ella de verdad estaba feliz, muy feliz.

-SI QUIERO SI QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO! TE QUIERO SHADOW! TE QUIERO!- dijo aun abrazandolo fuerte.

Shadow sonrio y la beso de nuevo, para el sus labios eran como miel, dulce miel, que queria probar una y otra vez.

-Te quiero Rose-

-No mas que yo...-

Y otro beso mas, Shadow tambien solto el helado, que mas daba el helado, estaban juntos, juntos y queriendose, eso era lo importante.

**~0~0~**

****_Unos 5 años despues..._

__Shadow esperaba en el puente en direccion a Mobodon, donde ahora iban a vivir, Amy y el, pronto se casarian, desde aquel 16 de junio, todo habia sido flores, citas romanticas, cine, casa, cenas, tardes de picnic, todo el tiempo junto, al igual que Sonic y Noah.

Shadow habia tenido sus experiencias con Amy todas. Y se alegraba muchisimo, de poder compartirlas con ella.

-Llegas tarde...- musito al viento.

-LO SIENTO!- grito una voz suave y femenina.

-Amy...- la miro, hoy iba vestida con aquel vestido de hace años atras.

-Estube de compras con Cream, Rouge y mi hermana-

-y que tal todos?-

-Vector y Vanilla, se casaran tambien, Knuckles y Rouge piensan en tener un hijo y Cream y Tails piensan comprometerse. Y Sonic y Noah estan salvando Mobius juntos planeando tener un hijo y casarse, es bonito no crees- dijo acercandose a Shadow y besandolo.

-Mas bonito que tu, nada- sonrio al apartarse Amy de el.

-Jo Shadow! Te amo tanto- exclamo Amy.

-Y yo a ti...

Se abrazaron pero Shadow se quedo mirando al reflejo en vez de hacer mucho caso a la cabeza de Amy, al romper el abrazo, los dos se miraron.

-Te has preguntado como nos vemos juntos?- pregunto Shadow mirando a los ojos verdes de Amy.

-No, se que somos una pareja muy linda- contesto Amy tomando la mano de Shadow.

-Yo si- contesto Shadow acercando la mano que Amy tomo a su cara.

-Mira el reflejo- contesto Amy mirando al lago que habia debajo de aquel puente.

-Los reflejos son simplemente imagenes distorsionadas- contesto Shadow mirando al agua y al reflejo.

-de verdad?- pregunto Amy, siempre habia estado interesada en las teorias de su novio, aunque mas bien ahora, sería, casi esposo o prometido.

-sí... solo se puede ver bien con los ojso sin reflejarse en algun sitio- contesto el con sus teorias.

-me da igual como nos veamos si estas a mi lado...- Amy sonrio, pero solto igualmente lo que le vino a la mente.

-te quiero- dijo rodeando su cintura.

-y yo- contesto para rodear su cuello.

Los dos se fundieron en un magico beso.

-Te amo Shadow.-

-No mas que yo.

**~0~0~**

****Dos erizos correteaban por el prado de una gran casa.

-TE PILLARE RIDDLE- gritaba una niña de color rosa con las puas negras.

-NO ME PILLARAS BRIGTH- grito un erizo rojo.

-si lo hare-

Ambos sonreian y reian, mientras que se perseguian.

-Ya estoy aqui- dijo un erizo negro.

-PAPA!- corrienron ambos a abrazarle.

-Que tal niños?-

-BIEN! BRIGTH , NO ES CAPAZ A PILLARME.

-NO ES JUSTO-

El erizo negro rio. -Tranquilos hijos, donde esta mama?- pregunto.

-En la cocina- respondieron Brigth y Riddle.

-Ire a verla- contesto levantandose y yendo a casa.

Al entrar por la puerta olio a fideos con carne. Sonrio, ese era su plato favorito.

-Hola, cariño.

Una eriza rosa salio con una amplia sonrisa.

-Shady!- sonrio.

-Hola Ames- la beso.

-Que tal te ha ido el dia?-

-Muy bien, el trabajo en GUN, esta bien.

-Me alegro que ayudes a la gente, cielo. Aunque claro no me puedes descuidar.

-Seria imposible...- dijo besandola con pasion.

-Te amo Shadow.

-Yo a ti tambien- respondio Shadow.

-Me alegro de haberme casado contigo- dijo.

-Y yo estaremos juntos para siempre-

-Hasta el infinito.

Un beso mas. Por fin, eran felices, una familia nueva, unos padres que se quieren y unos hijos que un dia seran heroes como lo fueron ellos en la infancia, si Amy no se pasa de protectora.

**Os ha gustado? ONE SHOT SHADAMY, DEDICADO A ALEXIS!**

**UN BESO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**NOS LEEMOS**


End file.
